


A Christmas Letter

by michele659



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: Summary: A/U. Steve is a rich “playboy” who is tired of his life and feels an emptiness he doesn’t understand. He finds a letter from Grace to Santa, asking that he give her Dad someone new to love for Christmas. Steve is intrigued and decides to find out more about this man and his daughter. Based on the movie “Dear Santa”.Disclaimer::I own nothing related to Hawaii 5-0 or “Dear Santa”





	1. A Letter to Santa-from Grace Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Holiday Swap2011 at LJ as a gift for cancer22 who listed fluff, angst, h/c, anything involving Grace and happy endings as things that she likes. Since this is an AU Steve is somewhat different than he is on the show,but I don't think he's OOC except for the obvious "rich playboy" thing.  
> 

*** 

Steve McGarrett was tired of his life.

There was no reason why he should be. He knew that. He could go anywhere he wanted on his own private jet. He could be headed to England for Christmas, or Paris for New Year’s Eve.

He could be with anyone he chose. Men and women alike seemed to seek him out and adore him.

He had a million toys to choose from and as many ways he could occupy his time if he so chose.

But he was tired. Tired and bored.

Empty.

If he really thought about it he’d say he was lonely.

But he never thought about it.

Steve McGarrett was thirty four years old and he felt like he was much older.

He’d become like his world weary parents and he didn’t like that feeling very much.

He had no idea what to do to change his life, though.

No idea at all.

*** 

He was walking down the street idly looking in the windows of the fine stores that lined Fifth Avenue when a letter flew onto the window and stuck to it.

He looked around but didn’t see anyone looking for it.

It was addressed to: Santa Claus at the North Pole.

Steve smiled as he recognized the handwriting of a child and he opened the letter.

Dear Santa,

Hi-I’m sorry that I didn’t write to you last year. I hope you’re doing ok and trying to rest in between getting ready for Christmas.

I don’t know if you remember me. My name is Grace Williams and I live in New York with my Dad. I call him Danno sometimes but his name is Danny. I’m really writing because I want a Christmas wish for him. Two years ago my other Dad died and my Danno has been sad since then. I know that my other Dad can’t come back, but I wish he’d find someone new to love. Somebody who’d make him smile again. I also really want a new Dad for Christmas. Then maybe we can have a real Christmas again, and a real family.

Thank you for taking the time to listen to me,

Love Grace

PS: Remember to try and eat more vegetables and salad. It’s good for your cholesterol. I tell my Daddy that all the time. And when you go out Christmas Eve take lots of hot chocolate and water-so you don’t ‘dehydrate.”(I learned all about that in my health class this year).

 

Steve smiled as he tried to imagine the little girl who wrote this letter to Santa. She obviously loved her Dad and was worried about him. He also felt that Danny wasn’t the only one who was sad. Grace missed having another father, missed being a family.

Danny must have loved his partner very much.

Steve tried to imagine what it would be liked to be loved like that, and he realized with sadness that he had didn’t know.

He also thought back to when he was a little kid, asking for things from Santa. Had he ever wished for anything that wasn’t for himself? He didn’t think so. In any case he’d never have asked for a real Christmas with his family. They were hardly ever home for Christmas. Christmas for Steve was spent with the Nanny and his sister Mary Ann when she was home from boarding school.

His parents would call him to say Merry Christmas from wherever they were.

Steve had a sudden memory of one time he actually did want them home for Christmas. It was one year when they said they’d make it home. He and Mary Ann were so excited they didn’t sleep for days, and together with the Nanny and the rest of the household staff they decorated the house and the tree.

They even went out and bought presents for their parents and wrapped them up under the tree.

Steve and Mary Ann waited all Christmas Day until they finally got a call from their parents in the late afternoon.

They weren’t coming home.

They were going to continue on with their cruise instead.

His parents told them to expect plenty of gifts they would love.

Steve remembers him and Mary Ann crying.

They never spoke about it again.

*** 

On the morning Steve found the letter Danny Williams woke up the way he did every day since Joe had died.

His hand automatically reached over to the pillow that was Joe’s and burrowed his face in it, thinking for a moment that Joe was there and would turn his head and smile sleepily at Danny, mutter a good morning and then reach over for a kiss.

Sometimes Joe would wake up first, and Danny would waken to Joe’s gentle kisses.

Danny would have to wait a few minutes before gathering the energy to get out of bed in the morning.

He’d come far from where he’d been when Joe first died, but there was a part of him that still mourned, still struggled to find meaning in his life. For Grace’s sake

He couldn’t shake the emptiness inside him though, so he tried to close himself off and not want or feel a need for a relationship.

Danny knew he’d never find anyone who would be like Joe ever again.

Still, he knew that Grace wanted a family again, and he figured eventually he’d remarry, if only for her sake.

Danny Williams was thirty four years old and he was tired.

But every morning he’d put on a happy face for Gracie and go to work, and every evening he’d come home and put on a brave face for Gracie and listen to her talk about her day, and her friends and her plans.

She had so many plans.

Danny envied that.

He envied the way she could still be optimistic for the future.

He wasn’t.

****** 

Steve sat at a coffee shop, reading the letter over again.

He looked at the address and decided to check out Danny and Grace Williams.


	2. Getting to Know Danny and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns more about Danny and Grace and decides to volunteer at the soup kitchen in order to be closer to them.

****

“Come on Monkey, let’s go!” Danny called out to Grace as he raced to put his coat on.

Grace came running from the kitchen, handing Danny an apple as she put her jacket on.

“Daddy, I told you what the teacher said!” she said when she spotted him rolling his eyes. “An apple a day-“

“Keeps the Doctor away. I know Princess, it’s not exactly original.” She pouted at him until he gave up and took a bite out of the apple.

“Happy now, Sweetie?” he asked.

Grace nodded and gave him a big smile. “But I want you to finish it before you drop me off at school!”

Danny shook his head. “How did you get so bossy?” he asked with a smile.

They hurried to the car and Danny helped Grace with her backpack as she got inside.

Danny made sure her seatbelt was on before going inside and starting the car.

He took a big bite out of his apple and made sure Grace saw it, chomping on it loudly for effect.

Grace laughed.

 

*** 

Steve waited across the street and observed the interaction between Danny and Grace.

He could see just from the way they smiled and spoke to each other that they loved each other very much.

Danny’s face seemed lit from within whenever he looked at Grace.

When he wasn’t looking at Grace however, Danny Williams had the look of someone still slightly shell shocked.

Steve took a good look at Danny and liked what he saw.

A man with handsome features and a really bright smile, whose eyes crinkled when he teased or laughed with his daughter. A nice warm smile. Lots of blond wavy hair and blue eyes that seemed to have a mischievous side to them beneath the sadness.

Steve turned his attention to Grace, Just by looking at her Steve could tell she adored her Dad. And they seemed equally protective of each other.

Steve observed the family and decided more investigation was in order.

He had a feeling in his gut (which was seldom wrong) that Danny and Grace could be who and what he’d been looking for.

Maybe it was fate that led him to find that letter.

 

**** 

“I think you’re nuts,” Mary Ann said.

“And you are the epitome of sensitivity as usual, Mary.” Steve replied with a grin. “I thought you of all people would think this was some sort of sign. You’re the one who’s always going on about ‘destiny’ and ‘fate’.”

Mary Ann nodded. “Yeah, but that’s me, not you. You’ve always been the one to laugh every time I say something like that!”

‘Ok, that makes no sense, but I’ll ignore it for now. Don’t you ever wish there were more to our lives than parties, traveling and meaningless sexual encounters?”

Mary stopped in her tracks. “Now I know you’re crazy! You would never have said that before. More to life than partying and having fun? What is wrong with you?” She paused to take a breath. “Ok, let’s say you absolutely have to have something else. You went to Harvard Law! You could practice law if you wanted to.”

“Oh please, I’m no lawyer. I only took that up because Mom and Dad said we had to get degrees in something! I took public advocacy law because I knew it would piss them off. Can you see me actually doing that?”

Mary sighed. “No,” she nodded in agreement. “But wait- I have a better idea! Why don’t you get involved in our business? You could do more than just show up at events and look good. I’ve seen you and you have an eye for design.”

“Please! I can’t imagine myself being involved in fashion design, and did you really have to call it S&M fashions?”

“It’s our names, Steve.”

“Yes, I know that. I also know that’s not the only reason you had for naming it that. You have to admit that your designs tend toward the-obscene.”

Mary Ann laughed. “Sometimes you actually sound like a prude, Steve. Now, let’s forget this nonsense and go have a drink.”

“I don’t think I can forget it,” Steve said. Mary Ann sighed.

She knew there was nothing she could say that would stop Steve once he got something into his head.

*** 

Steve spent some time on the computer that evening, trying to find out what he could about Danny Williams.

There was something about him-and not just the gorgeous eyes and killer smile, or the sexy body.

Maybe it was the gentleness he saw in Danny when he was with Grace.

Or the loneliness he saw in his eyes.

***

He found out that Danny worked as a photographer and had achieved some success although he was by no means wealthy.

He also ran a soup kitchen that used to be the project of his deceased partner Joseph Brady.

Curious about this person Danny had apparently loved so much he looked him up as well.

Joseph had died two years ago of cancer, but before that he was a teacher in addition to running the soup kitchen.

Joseph sounded as different from Steve as you could get.

Steve thought about it and decided it was time he got involved in some charity work.

As in working in a soup kitchen.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first day at the soup kitchen is nerve wracking for a number of reasons, not the least is coming face to face with Danny Williams and his adorable daughter,Grace.

***

“Hey, you‘re a new volunteer?” Steve turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Danny Williams. He found himself unable to say anything for a moment so he just continued staring for a moment.

“I can always tell the new people,” Danny smiled and stuck out his hand. “Danny Williams.”

Steve took Danny’s hand and immediately felt a jolt of electricity.

He wondered if Danny felt it too.

If he did, Danny wasn’t letting it show. Instead he waited a moment and then asked, “And you are?”

Steve shook himself mentally. God, he was acting like a teenager! He cleared his throat. “Steve McGarrett,” he said in what he hoped was a normal sounding voice.

“Nice to meet you. Listen, there’s nothing to be nervous about,” he patted Steve on the shoulder. “Would you like to work at the tables or serve on the line?”

“I- what?”

Danny laughed and Steve thought it was the warmest sound he’d heard in a long time.

“I’m going to be on the line tonight. You just stay close to me, Steve.”

I’d love nothing better, Danny, Steve thought.

*** 

Steve took his place in line and immediately started feeling nervous. What did he know about serving food? Or serving anything for that matter? He and Mary Ann were the people who always were on the receiving end of being served.

He hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself in front of Danny.

Of course as soon as he thought that he picked up one of the rolls to put on someone’s plate with his fingers. Danny pointed to the tongs that were very prominently displayed in the serving dish and Steve blushed.

He had some trouble with the soup ladle at first, too.

“Relax, Steve. You’re doing fine,” Danny would encourage him in between talking to the people on line. Steve was impressed with how much Danny seemed to know about all of these people that Steve normally wouldn’t think twice about. Not that he and his family didn’t give to charities-and many of those were for the homeless and poor. But none of them spent any time actually meeting or talking to any of those people and he surely would never have sought them out.

Danny did, though. Steve could see the way he cared by the look in his eyes and the warmth in his voice.

And the people obviously returned the affection.

Steve had a momentary feeling of inadequacy, not a feeling he was used to.

Danny and his partner were very different people than Steve and Mary Ann.

He wondered what Danny would think if he knew Steve came there to get to know him.

Steve had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate it much.

*** 

After everyone had finished eating the staff started cleaning up.

“Steve could you help me out over here?” Danny asked.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“I’m going to wash the dishes. Could you dry them for me?”

“Dry?” Steve asked, surprised. “You don’t have a dishwasher?”

Danny laughed. “We’re lucky we have a sink,” he said.

Steve sighed inwardly.

Well, at least he didn’t have to wash the dishes.

*** 

As he and Danny worked, Danny asked Steve a few questions about himself.

Steve realized he didn’t want to tell Danny what he really did- which was basically nothing but have fun. He had a feeling Danny would think less of him.

Steve was pretty sure that Danny didn’t know who his family was. He didn’t seem the type to be interested in the society pages.

He told Danny some basic information about himself and his family, and when Danny asked what he did for a living Steve found himself saying “I’m sort of in the middle of things right now.”

“Ah, I know what that’s like,” Danny nodded sympathetically. “What did you do before-if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Umm- you know, I’ve done a little bit of many things.”

Danny looked as though he expected Steve to say something more but just nodded when he realized Steve wasn’t going to offer any more information.

“What about you? Is this your business?” Steve asked.

“No. I’m director here but this isn’t a business. This is purely a labor of love.” Danny eyes had that look of sadness again when he said that. “This was my partner’s project. He-died- a couple of years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry-“

“Thank you,” Danny nodded. “I used to help out but this meant everything to him. I couldn’t let it go when he died,” Danny‘s voice broke a little as he said that. “As for my ‘real job’, I’m a photographer.”

“Really? Any specific kind or just general?”

“I like to do all sorts of photography, but studio work makes for my steady income,” Danny explained. “I have to make sure I have enough to take care of my daughter.”

Steve liked the way Danny smiled when he spoke of Grace. He also liked the way the sadness seemed to lift from him when he did so.

They talked for a while more, and Steve was happy with the way the conversation flowed so easily between them.

‘Hey, would you like to go get a cup of coffee or something?” Steve asked.

“Yeah I would,” Danny said with a smile. “But I can’t do it this evening. My daughter is coming- hey Gracie!” he opened his arms and was almost knocked over by the force of his little girl’s hug.

“How was school today? “ Danny asked.

Grace smiled. “It was good! I have another project I need your help with!” She bounced up and down as she talked, and Steve had to smile.

“Another one? What are you doing to me, Grace?” Danny asked in mock horror.

“Can we go now Danno? I’m hungry!”

“Yeah,” Danny looked at Steve and said, “You’ll come back? You didn’t get scared off today did you?”

“Oh, no. It was fine. Thanks for your help.”

“No, thank you Steve. It was nice meeting you,” Danny answered.

“Same here, Danny,” Steve said as he took Danny’s hand.

Grace noticed Steve for the first time and smiled. “Hi Steve, I’m Grace.”

Steve smiled back and shook her hand too..”Grace. I hope to see you again,too.”

“Me too, Steve!” Grace said as she looked at Danny.

She had a good feeling about Steve.

He made her Daddy smile, and that was something she didn’t see often enough.

*** 

 

When Danny left with Grace Steve went to put his serving clothes (he refused to say ‘apron’) away one of the cooks came over to him. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” the man asked.

“Sorry? Who?”

“Danny, of course. I couldn’t help notice how the two of you were getting along. You were making him smile. That makes all of us happy,’ the man gestured to the rest of the staff.

“Oh-that’s good to hear. And yes, he is cute,” Steve said with a grin.

“I’m Chin Ho Kelly,” the man said.

“Steve McGarrett.”

“Steve. Will we be seeing you around?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Steve nodded.

He had to see Danny and Grace again.

He also had to admit he’d enjoyed himself today. He felt as though he had accomplished something.

That was a feeling he could get used to.


	4. Getting to Know You (and Your Annoying "Boyfriend")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve get closer and Danny invites Steve to his home. Unfortunately, he does so on a night when his sort of boyfriend was cooking dinner!

*****

 

"A soup kitchen? Really Steve, what is happening to you?” Mary Ann looked worriedly at her brother as they were having dinner. “Should I call Mom and Dad? Maybe you need to see a doctor?”

“Oh for God’s sake, Mary Ann! I’m volunteering in a soup kitchen, not joining a cult! You should’ve seen the way Danny runs the place,” he said warmly. “He knows everyone and you can see that he really cares about them, and they all like him.”

“Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny. Listen Steve, if you’re going to start thinking about changing your life every time you meet a guy you think is cute and sexy you’re going to be in trouble.”

“It’s not like that, Mary,” Steve said. At her clearly disbelieving look he sighed. “Alright! It may be about that-a little. But only a little! I can’t explain it. I just felt a connection or something to him. And you should see his daughter! She’s amazing!”

“That’s it!” Mary banged on the table. “We’re going away for the holidays! I have to get you away from here before this Danny guy has you giving him all your money!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Mary Ann. Just relax. I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing,” Steve replied.

Mary continued to look unconvinced but didn’t answer him.

*** 

Steve found himself going back to the soup kitchen the next day, and the day after that, until it became an everyday occurrence for him.

Instead of becoming bored or disenchanted as he usually was when he did anything more than a couple of times Steve found that he enjoyed being there more as the days went on.

He felt a sense of warmth and a happiness he hadn’t felt in so long he couldn’t remember whenever he saw Danny. And Danny’s face lighted up every time he saw Steve.

The hours passed quickly as he helped prepare, serve and clean up after the meals were served, especially when he and Danny were sharing the tasks. They never seemed to run out of things to say or learn about each other. Steve learned that Danny was a very expressive person who liked to be dramatic at times, and that he could build himself into a rant over something that got on his nerves. Steve liked it and found it amusing.

He liked everything about Danny.

He liked the way he stopped everything when he saw Grace and made her a snack and talked to her about her day.

She kept asking for Steve to join them, and he looked forward to those times too. Grace would share drawings she’d done, stories she’d written, and sketches she’d made of outfits for her dolls.

“Wow, these are really good,” Steve said as he looked at the sketches.

“Really, do you think so Uncle Steve?”

Steve looked up at her at the same time Danny did. She’d never said that before. Steve waited for Danny to tell her not to call him that, but he didn’t. He just looked at Steve and smiled.

It was while they were looking at Grace’s sketches that Steve first met Stan Edwards.

“Danny- hi! I’ve been calling you and you haven’t returned my calls to confirm dinner tonight! Naughty boy!”

Steve looked at the guy and instantly hated him.

“Oh hey Stan. I’m sorry, that was rude. It’s just been crazy between work and here, you know.”

“I can see that,” Stan said with a frown as he looked at Steve. “Who’s this?”

“Steve McGarrett, Stan Edwards. Steve is helping out here. Stan is an old friend of mine,” Danny explained.

“Oh, I think you could say I’m a little more than that, Daniel!” Stan pouted and Steve had to repress the urge to punch him.

“Yeah. Well it’s time we went home I think. Get your stuff Grace,” Danny said.

“Can Uncle Steve come to dinner Danno?” Grace asked.

Stan frowned. “Oh, I don’t think Steve wants to do that. I’m sure he has better things to do.”

Steve smiled. “Actually, if it’s okay with you Danny, I‘d love to.”

Danny smiled back at him. “Of course. Come with us.”

Grace beamed and Stan sulked.

*** 

Grace rode with Steve to the house, leaving Stan and Danny in the other car.

“What’s the deal with Stan?” Steve asked. “You don’t seem to like him.”

Grace shrugged. “He’s alright. It’s just that he’s always around, and all he does when he’s with my Dad is say stuff like, “Oh Danny, do you remember when we did this in college? Remember when we went here Daniel?” When we’re at home he rushes to the drawer to take out old photo albums of when they were in college. I don’t think Stan ever got over the fact that my Dad chose Daddy Joe over him.”

“So you think he still loves your Dad?”

“I don’t know,” Grace shrugged. “But I think he wants to get married to my Dad.”

“M- Married?” Steve stammered at the thought. “But your Dad wouldn’t do that! He doesn’t love him-, does he?”

Grace shrugged again. “I think my Dad wants to get married because he knows I want him to have someone. I don’t think he loves Stan.” She smiled shyly at Steve. “If it could be someone I wish it would be you,” she said.

Steve couldn’t help smiling back at her and saying thank you, even though his stomach was doing somersaults at the idea of getting “married.”

*** 

During dinner Stan decided to grill Steve about his life.

“So, Steve what do you do for a living?”

“I’m kind of in between things, actually,” Steve smiled and tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Stan had monopolized the evening from the moment they walked in the door.

Steve barely had time to enjoy finally being in Danny’s home before Stan started fussing around like he lived there, making a huge deal out of the fact that he’d made dinner.

Not that Steve had experience with cooking, but come on-the guy was making it sound as though he’d concocted some sort of dish worthy of the finest restaurants in New York.

Steve had been to all the finest restaurants in New York. This would not be one of them.

He didn’t even think it was all that good, but Danny went on about it and thanked Stan several times for going to the trouble.

Danny was too nice, Steve decided.

As they ate Steve had looked around and liked what he saw of Danny’s home. It was warm and inviting. Just like Danny.

It might have been completely different from Steve’s opulent mansion, but Steve felt more at home at Danny’s than he did in his own.

“I love your place,” Steve said, ignoring Stan’s attempt to try and ask what he was doing before he’d been “in between things.”

“Thanks Steve. Gracie and I decorated it together.”

“It feels very welcoming,” Steve smiled when he said that and Danny gave him a big smile back.

Stan was not amused

“We just started decorating for the holidays,” Danny said, explaining why there were boxes of ornaments and tinsel on the floor in the living room as well as a very bare Christmas tree. “We didn’t do anything much for Christmas last year. It was still too soon after Joe. But I wanted to make it nice for Grace this year,” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Joe was the one who really went all out for Christmas. He made it special, and festive.”

“Well there’s no reason you can’t do the same thing with a little help from a friend,” Steve winked and Grace smiled and said, “Yay, Uncle Steve is going to help us decorate!”

“Honey, Uncle Stan was going to do that,” Stan said with a grimace.

Grace rolled her eyes at the words “Uncle Stan” and Steve guessed Stan only said that because he’d heard Grace call him “Uncle Steve.”

“Why don’t we start tonight, after dinner? That way all of us could do it,” Danny reasoned.

Stan and Steve glared at each other but said nothing. Then Stan said, “Oh no!”

“What’s the matter?” Danny asked.

“I just remembered that I have to go back to work tonight. I’m going to be working late all this week!”

“That’s too bad Stan,” Steve had to try very hard not to smirk.

Grace didn’t even try not to.

“Well, we can at least have dessert together,” Danny said, trying to placate him.

“I guess,” Stan pouted, which was a look that was decidedly unattractive.

Stan went to get the plates and utensils for dessert and put on the coffee.

“Well, as long as we have a little more time why don’t we get back to where we were before? Steve, I was trying to get to know you.”

“Stan!” Danny shook his head. “I don’t think Steve wants to talk about himself.”

“Why not? We’re just getting to know each other here. And you should know the people that are around Grace all the time-“Stan stopped when he saw the look on Danny’s face. “Sorry, didn’t mean to imply that you’re not.”

“It’s ok, Danny. I don’t mind answering a few questions. What do you want to know?”

“Where did you go to school?”

“Harvard.” Steve smiled when he saw Stan’s expression. While most people thought it impressive to have gone to Harvard, Steve noted that snobs like Stan seemed to think it was some kind of a miracle.

“Really? What did you study?”

“Law,” Steve’s smile grew even wider.

“Really?” Stan asked again, his voice getting squeakier.”When did you graduate?”

“Class of 2000.”

“Where did you practice? “

“Stan-enough grilling of the guest, okay?” Danny stepped in when he saw that Steve didn’t answer right away.

Stan reluctantly stopped asking questions. Then he looked at Danny and smiled. “Oh, you know what I found? A photo album from our sophomore year!’’ Before Danny could say anything Stan had jumped up to get it from his briefcase.

Steve smiled when Gracie rolled her eyes at Stan.

“Remember this picture Daniel?” Stan put his hand on Danny’s arm and moved in closer as they looked at the pictures.

“Uncle Steve, do you want to see more of my drawings?” Steve said yes enthusiastically, eager to get away from Smiling Stan, who was practically drooling over Danny.

They went into the living room and Grace took a notebook out to show Steve her drawings.

He smiled when he spotted a flute on one of the bookshelves. “You play?” he asked.

“I do- but I don’t like it.” She motioned Steve to come closer so she could whisper to him. “I don’t really like it. I want to play the guitar! “

Steve laughed. “So why not tell your daddy that? I’m sure he’s only letting you take the flute lessons because he thinks that’s what you want to do.”

Grace sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. “Danno is a little clueless when it comes to some things I like. He kind of thinks of me as a little girl in some ways. Like, I go for ice skating lessons and I’m not really good.”

“Well, is it something you’d like to do better? Because,” he said in a conspiratorial tone, “I happen to be a pretty decent ice skater. Me and my sister Mary Ann used to skate all the time.”

“I have this fantasy about skating in Rockefeller Center someday!” she said with a big smile. Then she got serious. “Is that silly?”

“No, of course not sweetie,” Steve smiled at her.

“I have to practice tomorrow,” she said.

“If you want I can meet you at the park,” Steve offered.

“Yay, thank you!” she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Steve returned her hug and was pleased and surprised at the feeling he got from doing so.

It was a feeling of belonging and Steve liked that.

“Hey, what are you two so happy about?” Danny smiled over at them.

“Daddy- Uncle Steve said that he’d come to the park tomorrow and help me with my skating!”

“Really? “ Danny’s eyes were warm as he smiled at Steve. “Thank you! I didn’t know you could skate!”

“It seems there’s nothing ‘Uncle Steve’ can’t do,” Stan said somewhat snidely and tried to get Danny to focus his attention on the pictures once again.

“Yeah- something like that Stan,” Steve grinned at Danny while he said this and didn’t look at Stan at all.

“Oh look at the time,” Stan said. “I’ve got to go. Talk to you later tonight, Danny?”

Danny smiled. “Yeah. Talk to you later.”

Stan kissed Danny on the lips and Steve could see that he was annoyed that Danny pulled back after a quick kiss.

Stan evidently wanted to show “ownership” of Danny by giving him a very different type of kiss.

“Night, Stan,” Steve waved.

“Goodnight Steve,” Stan nodded and then with false sounding sweetness in his voice said to Grace, “I’ll see you tomorrow honey.”

Grace looked dismayed. “Why?”

“Your Dad and I are going to go my office Christmas party. You remember right, Danny?”

Judging by the look of surprise on Danny’s face he hadn’t, but he smiled and said, “Sure, Stan. I’ll meet you after work.”

“Good-see you then,” Stan gave Steve a smug look and left.


	5. Christmas Traditions Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's evening with Danny and Grace takes an unexpected but happy turn as they share some of their Christmas traditions with him(and build some new ones!).

****

 

******

Steve couldn’t help himself, he had to say something. “You LIKE that guy?”

Danny grinned. “He takes a little getting used to, but he’s a good guy. He loves Grace, too.”

Grace groaned. “He does not. He just pretends to so that you’ll want to m-a-r-r-y him!" She said, emphasizing the word married and making a face.

“Okay, monkey that’s enough,” Danny said. “Why don’t we start decorating? Steve, what’s your favorite part of decorating for Christmas?”

Watching someone else do it? Steve thought. He really had no idea.

“I- we- my family weren’t big on decorating our house,” Steve said.

Well that was true enough. They always had staff that did that for them.

“You’re missing out on one of the best parts of Christmas!” Danny exclaimed, and then he turned to Grace. “We have to show Steve how much fun it is to decorate the house!”

Grace jumped up and down and grabbed Steve’s hand. “Come on, Uncle Steve I’ll show you what to do. Let’s put up the decorations around the house and we’ll save the tree for last. That’s the most important part,” she said in a very businesslike tone.

“I understand, m’lady,” Steve bowed to her and Danny laughed.

“Put the music on Dad! You can’ t decorate for Christmas without music!”

Ahh, Christmas music. One of the many “joys” of Christmas I try and avoid.

**** 

It turned out to be one of the best nights Steve had in a long time.

Much better than all the fancy soirees that he’d usually be forced to go to either in place of his parents or with his parents and Mary Ann.

Grace kept insisting they take a ‘dance break’ so she could dance with Steve and her Dad during her favorites, like “All I want for Christmas is You” and “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’. She also made Steve and Danny sing along to several of them and they teased Steve when he didn’t know the words to a lot of them.

“How could you possibly have been a child and never memorized the lyrics to “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer”?” Danny asked. “I mean, that’s a classic. And “Jingle Bells”! Do you honestly expect me to believe you didn’t know the words to that one, either? That’s – that’s unheard of!” Danny waved his hands around a lot for emphasis Steve noticed, and as he ranted he waved tinsel around, scattering on Grace and Steve.

“Dad!” Grace said, but she laughed.

“I’ll have you know that not everyone knows the words to those songs,” Steve said, pretending his pride was hurt. “Right, Gracie?”

Grace shook her head no. “Sorry, Uncle Steve.”

“Traitor,” Steve mumbled and threw some tinsel at her.

She laughed and that started the “great tinsel war of Christmas 2011”, which was followed by the “great fake snow Steve and Grace attack”. on Danny.

Somehow they finished decorating the house with Grace and Danny telling Steve the stories of some of the decorations (“This was Great Grandma Williams Santa,” “I made this tree for Daddy in school two years ago-when I was still a baby,”).

“It’s nice to have family traditions to pass down, isn’t it?” Danny asked.

“I- wouldn’t know,” Steve admitted. “We’re not much for passing down traditions in my family.”

Just trust funds, he thought. Aloud he said, “My family isn’t that close. My Mother and Father travel a lot.”

“Oh that’s sad, Uncle Steve! “

“That’s ok,” Steve smiled at the concern in her voice. “My sister and I are pretty close. We don’t really have any traditions though.”

“Family is very important,” Danny said. “What’s our motto, Grace?”

“Family first!” Grace said proudly.

Danny put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Of course, you don’t have to be related to be a part of the family.”

“Thanks, Danny.” Steve wanted to just stay like that for a minute, just looking into Danny’s eyes and feeling the warmth of his touch.

“Let’s decorate the tree!” Grace interrupted, bouncing with enthusiasm.

Danny reluctantly (Steve thought) took his hand away, but he held Steve’s gaze a moment longer and then nodded to Grace. “Ok, let’s go monkey!”

They got the tree done fairly quickly (minus what Danny called “the yearly struggle to untangle the lights without actually getting himself tangled into the lights”) and the only somber moment was when they put the ornament that Joe had gotten for him and Danny the year they spent their first Christmas together.

“Dad, let’s have some hot chocolate before I go to bed,” Grace said, worrying that her Daddy was going to be sad.

“Okay,” Danny agreed, “but then you have to go to bed.”

Grace sighed dramatically but nodded.

** 

They had their hot chocolate and then Grace got ready for bed.

She came back out to say goodnight to Steve and Danny, hugging Steve tightly. “This was the best time Daddy’s had in a long time. Me too,” she added. “Thank you!” She kissed Steve on the cheek and he could smell the soap and baby powder on her and he once again felt that warmth inside.

Steve caught Danny’s eye and they smiled at each other.

*** 

After Grace went to bed Steve said, “Well, I guess I’d better go, too. It’s getting a little late and I know you get up early.”

Danny nodded with what Steve hoped was regret. “Yeah. Listen, thank you for tonight. You made the night a good one for Grace. I know she’s wanted a real Christmas and last year I just wasn’t up to giving it to her.”

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure,” Steve said as he put his jacket on.

Danny stopped him before he walked out the door.

“Listen- I –you didn’t just make the night good for Grace. You made it good for me, too. I was kind of dreading it, to be honest.”

“You still miss Joe that much?” Steve asked.

“I- it’s not the same as it was. I’ve accepted that he’s gone and I’ve moved on in the way that I can feel happy. At one time I was just mourning, and then I mourned and would have some good days. Mostly bad days, though. Then I started to feel I could be happy again more often.”

“Do you think you should be talking about marriage now?”

Danny shrugged. “I’m not doing it now. I’m not even sure I’ll do it at all. I care for Stan, and Grace wants a family.”

“What do you want?” Steve quietly asked.

Danny laughed somewhat bitterly. “It’s been so long since I’ve asked myself that I honestly don’t know. I’ve had offers-“

Of course you have. Look at you! Steve thought.

“I just don’t think I could have what I had with Joe with anyone else.” He looked into Steve’s eyes. “Or at least, that’s what I always thought.”

“And now?” Steve moved closer.

“Now I’m wondering if I was wrong,” Danny replied.

Steve put his arms around Danny and kissed him, softly at first.

When Danny responded Steve drew him even closer and made the kiss deeper until he could feel Danny’s lips part and let Steve in.

After what seemed like only a moment Danny broke the kiss and said, “I think maybe we should-“

Get a babysitter and go to a hotel? Steve hoped was what he’d hear.

“Stop for now,” Danny smiled.

“Just for now?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, just for now.”

“That’s good enough for me- for now, anyway. Goodnight Danny.”

“Goodnight Steve. See you at the park.”

Steve left Danny’s and walked down the street humming “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer”.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	6. A Date at Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny go ice skating with Grace; Steve realizes he's falling in love!

****

Steve got to the park early the next day and was skating on the ice when he heard Grace’s voice calling him.

“Uncle Steve!” she came running toward the rink.

“Hi Gracie!” Steve went to hug her and smiled as he saw Danny coming behind her, carrying a few bags.

“You skating today Danny?” Steve asked.

“No- I don’t skate,” Danny shook his head emphatically.

“You can’t skate?” Steve teased him. “How could you not know how to skate?”

“I skate, ok? I skate very well, actually. I just choose not to,” he looked at Steve as though he dared him to say something.

“Ok, ok,” Steve put his hands up and laughed. “So what’s in the bags?”

“My photography equipment. Grace wants me to take some pictures of this momentous occasion for posterity,” Danny bowed to Grace.

She giggled at him. “You’re so silly Danno.”

Grace put her skates on and went to go to the rink.

“Grace, forgetting something?” Danny held out a helmet to her.

“Oh Dad, no one my age wears these. And I’ve had this one so long it doesn’t even fit right,” she said with a sigh.

“Take it young lady,” Danny said firmly.

Steve looked at Danny as if to say, “Are you serious?”

Danny ignored him.

As they skated Grace said, “He treats me like I’m a baby sometimes.”

Steve looked at her and smiled sympathetically. “My parents think that way, too,” he said. “And I’m thirty four!”

Grace giggled.

Just then a few girls came over.

“Oh no,” Grace said under her breath.

“Hi Grace- love your helmet,” one of them said in a sarcastic tone.

Steve recognized these kids- trust fund babies, already spoiled and looking down their noses at everyone and everything.

He knew lots of kids like that growing up.

They grew up to be even bigger snobs, but by then they were usually so insulated with people just like them and so no one ever called them on their bullshit.

“Is there a problem, ladies?” Steve asked.

The girl looked Steve up and down, appraising him. “None of your business, mister.”

“Yeah, well see I’m with Grace. We’re practicing so if you don’t mind walking away so I don’t have to call- your Nannies-“he knew there wasn’t much of a chance they were here with parents.

“Ha, she works for me. She won’t say anything.”

“You don’t know that Diane!” One of the others said. “I don’t want to get into trouble!”

“Shih!” Diane said. Turning to Grace she added, “You could use some work on your moves. They’re very simple.”

Grace looked embarrassed and Steve said, “I’m going to teach her all new moves. My sister and I were going to be professional skaters so I do know something about it.”

Diane continued to look unimpressed.

Just then her Nanny called, “Ms. Graham, your mother is on the phone.”

“Your Madison Graham’s daughter?” Steve asked.

Diane’s face paled. “You know my mother?”

Steve grinned. “Tell her that Steve McGarrett says hello.”

Diane gulped and ran to take the phone call.

“You know her mother?” Grace asked.

Steve nodded. “Yes, unfortunately. She spoils Diane, but she is one nasty-“Steve stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

Grace laughed. “I know what you were going to say.” She got serious for a moment.”She’s right, though. I do look ridiculous wearing this. And I do only know basic steps. Dad doesn’t want me to go onto the advanced class yet, even though I could do it.”

“Well, I could work on the steps with you, and some turns that will astonish Ms. Diane, and I could talk to your Dad about the helmet,” Steve offered.

“Thank you Uncle Steve,” Grace wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“I can’t promise you he’ll agree about the helmet though.” Steve paused and then asked, “Is there anything else these girls bother you about?”

Grace nodded. “My clothes. Daddy Joe used to shop with me, and Danno, well he tries, but...” her voice trailed off. “Anyway, he didn’t really feel like doing too much after Joe died –not for a long time.”

Steve had a sudden image of how lonely they both must have been in their grief and he put his arms around Grace’s shoulders. “Hey, you know my sister knows about fashion, maybe we could go shopping if your Dad says it’s ok. But just a couple of things. I have a feeling your Dad wouldn’t be happy if we changed your entire wardrobe! Of course, if Mary Ann could come over one day she could help you put together some outfits that will shut those girls up.”

“Uncle Steve, I love you!” Grace said and twirled around.

Steve was stunned and then he felt overjoyed-followed by panic that he couldn’t live up to her expectations.

All the same, he wished that her Daddy would feel the same way about him soon.

That thought stunned him almost as much as Gracie’s spontaneous announcement.

I’m falling in love with this man. What the hell am I doing?

There was no time for further reflection since Grace immediately asked to be shown some turn she’d wanted to learn.

When they were finished practicing it Grace called Danny over so she could show him what she learned.

Danny smiled and applauded, seeming impressed that Steve had taught her that.

“Do one with me, Uncle Steve!” Grace grabbed Steve’s hand and they did the turn together.

“Wow-very impressive!”

Steve and Grace both bowed.

“Come on you two, we have to leave. I’ve got to drop you off at the soup kitchen, Grace.”

“Why, what happened to Sue?”

“Who’s Sue?” Steve asked.

“She’s our babysitter. She had an emergency dental appointment.”

“Ouch, sounds painful. Well, I can watch Grace. That is, if you think I can do it,” Steve smiled but he really hoped the answer would be yes.

Danny’s smile told him there was nothing to worry about.

“Thank you Steve,” Danny struggled to be heard over Grace’s squeezing.

“No problem,” Steve replied, and he meant it. He was happy to spend time with Grace.

Still, the larger problem remained.

He was falling in love with Grace’s father.

He didn’t know why it should frighten him. After all, isn’t that what he was thinking when he found the letter? Steve unconsciously touched the letter that he kept in his jacket.

It was what he wanted.

Still the thought persisted.

What the hell did he think he was doing?


	7. Getting Closer(With a Little Help From Your Friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets advice from Chin on how to get closer to Danny and win out over the "competition."

****

When Steve showed up at the soup kitchen the next day Steve was greeted by a smiling Chin Ho Kelly.

“Hey. I heard about the ‘decorating’ you and Danny did yesterday.”

“Yeah, so what are you grinning about?” Steve laughed at the expression of glee on Chin’s face.

“You and Danny – you’re getting closer. That’s good,” he said.

“I don’t think Stan was too happy about that,” Steve said.

“Oh, Stan. That guy’s a jerk. ‘Daniel, remember when we used to hang out on the quad when we were in college' ?”

Steve had to laugh. Chin sounded exactly like Stan.

“I don’t know, Chin. He’s known Stan a long time. They used to go out together, and Stan was a friend to Danny when Joe was sick. He’s also made himself a part of Danny and Grace’s lives.”

“Well, then you have to do the same thing! It sounds like you’ve made a good start. You and Grace skating in the park, having dinner, decorating.” Chin winked. “You’ll get rid of Stan in no time. The only thing you have to do is make sure Danny knows you’re ‘Daddy’ material.”

“As in ‘Who’s your Daddy?’ Steve joked.

Chin winced. “Please, don’t ever say that again! I had an image of you saying it to Danny and now I have to get some brain bleach!”

“Okay,” Steve laughed. “I was only kidding. So you think I have to show that I could be a father to Grace.’”

“Well, yeah. I mean if that’s what you want. Is it?”

Steve didn’t even have to think about it.

He was happier now than he’d ever been in his life and he knew the two reasons why.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do want that.”

“Then go get him!” Chin slapped Steve on the back and went back to preparing the food for the evening meal.

“Okay,” Steve smiled, but he had to wonder just exactly he was going to do that.

Especially with Stan around.

*** 

Steve got an unexpected chance that night.

Stan showed up at the soup kitchen (looking around as though he were afraid he’d catch something) and waited for Danny to finish his shift so they could go to his office party.

The babysitter called and once again had to cancel, leaving Grace without a sitter once again.

“Uncle Steve can watch me, yay!”

“Grace, we don’t know that Uncle Steve can watch you,” Danny said. “I’m sure he has other things to do.”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve assured Grace and Danny.

“Of course it is,” Stan muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me, did you say something?” Steve asked.

“No, nothing at all,” Stan tried to look the picture of ignorance but failed.

Grace giggled.

“Can you make dinner for Grace, Steven?” Stan asked.

“Dinner?” Steve panicked momentarily then shrugged. “Sure, no problem.”

*** 

“Get the fire extinguisher!” Steve joked when he burned the hamburgers in the pan.

They both stared at the charred remains of their dinner.

“How do you feel about ordering pizza?” Steve asked.

“Yay!” she said.


	8. Push/Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan reacts to Steve's presence in Danny's life by being -snarky. Short chapter. :)

****

When Stan and Danny came home they found Steve and Grace sitting on the couch watching a movie and laughing.

“So, everything went ok here?” Danny asked as he kissed Grace on the head.

“Yeah, fine. How was the party?”

“It was wonderful!” Stan answered enthusiastically at the same time Danny said, “Fine.”

Stan walked over to the sink. “What happened here?” he asked as he picked up the pan.

“Oh, little kitchen malfunction,” Steve admitted. “No harm done. Well, except to the hamburgers. And the pan,” he laughed and Grace joined in. “I was going to clean it. We were just letting it soak,” he added.

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny said. “It looks like you two had a good time.”

“Did you do your homework, Grace?”

“No, Stan. I told her not to and we spent the whole evening watching TV,” Steve couldn’t keep the irritated tone out of his voice.

“Sorry. Just asking. I didn’t mean anything by that,” he said.

“Sure you did,” Steve said and got off the couch. “Well, now that you’re home I guess I’ll be leaving.”

“You don’t have to rush off, Steve. You want some coffee or something?” Danny asked.

“No, thanks.” Steve smiled and his voice softened when he looked at Danny. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, and Steve-thanks again,” Danny hugged him.

Over his shoulder Steve could see Stan’s face. He looked aggravated.

That was enough to make Steve smile.


	9. Steve Gets an Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets an invitation to Danny's Christmas party and romance is in the air. Danny shares some sad news with Steve.

*** 

“Hey Steve,” Danny came over as soon as Steve walked in the door of the soup kitchen a few days later.

“Hey Danny.”

“I’m going to have a little party for the staff at my house tomorrow night. Do you want to come?”

“Of course,” Steve knew he was grinning like a fool but he couldn’t help it.

Danny had just made his day with that invitation.

*** 

“Chin- are you going to Danny’s party tomorrow?” Steve asked.

Chin was mixing ingredients into a bowl and looked up to smile at Steve. “Yes, and you are too, right?”

“Yeah, but- isn’t Stan going to be there, too?”

“He doesn’t volunteer here but-“Chin sighed. “You’re probably right-but –you don’t have to worry about him! He may think Danny’s his but from what I’ve seen Danny’s starting to have heart eyes for you.”

Steve laughed, but his stomach did a flip flop. “Heart eyes?” he asked.

Chin nodded sagely and whispered “You’ll see.”

Steve hoped he would-and soon.

*** 

Danny greeted Steve with a hug when he came into his apartment, and Grace came running over to hug and kiss him.

Steve noted that Stan was glaring and he had to bury his face in Danny’s neck to keep from laughing. When he realized what he was doing he moved back and smiled.

Danny looked a little dazed much to Steve’s delight.

“Go get a drink and have fun,” Danny said. “I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Steve nodded and walked over to the group.

In a few minutes Steve and the rest of the staff were talking and telling jokes, and laughing animatedly.

“Look at him,” Stan said with disgust in his voice. “What does he think he’s doing?”

Danny looked at Steve starting to dance and smiled. “He’s having fun.”

“Well that’s all he seems to want to do,” Stan made a face at Steve and whispered to Danny. “You know I spoke to George’s friend William. He went to Harvard Law with Steve; they graduated the same year. He said that Steve was always partying through school, and though he did graduate he never did anything with his degree.”

“Well, he must have been paying some attention if he was able to graduate,” Danny reasoned.

“William said Steve’s family has money and he thinks the family paid money ‘under the table’ so to speak to make sure Steve graduated.”

“Really?” Danny looked surprised but then said, “William sure does a lot of talking, doesn’t he?”

“Danny, this is serious-“

“No Stan, it’s really not. Now I appreciate you looking out for me and Grace,but I’m sure we don’t need protection from Steve. And as for what he did in the past,who cares? Who didn’t do wild things when they were in college?” He looked at Stan and sighed. “Alright, maybe you never did. But most of us did. People change. They grow up.”

“Not this guy,” Stan insisted.

“Forget about it would you, please? Why don’t you go and have some fun?” Danny pleaded with Stan.

Stan reluctantly went to talk to some guests, but he kept an eye on Steve.

*** 

Steve went to the bathroom to wash up as he started to sweat while dancing. The fire was on and that added to the heat. He took off his jacket and splashed cold water on himself.

Just then there was a loud banging noise and the unmistakable whine of Stan’s voice.

“Come on in there. Hurry it up!”

Steve was willing to bet Stan knew he was in the bathroom. That man seemed to have laser vision when it came to Steve.

‘Steve shook his head. ‘Coming, dear!”

“Oh, I should’ve known it was you, Steve,"Stan said in a sarcastic tone when Steve opened the door to leave."Hogging up the bathroom like you’re trying to hog Danny’s attention.”

“I’m trying to ‘hog’ Danny’s attention? How old are you, Stan? “

“Listen, you might fool Danny but you don’t fool me. I don’t know what game you think you’re playing with this ‘I’m just a good guy trying to help out and be a good friend’ but I don’t buy it. And Danny won’t either. Not for long, anyway. I was the one who was with him the whole time Joe was ill. I was the one who was there for him and Grace afterwards. I’m going to be the one with him for the rest of his life.”

“Well, we’ll see, I guess,” Steve shrugged and walked back into the living room.

He didn’t realize that Grace’s letter had fallen out of his jacket pocket onto the floor.

**** 

Steve found Danny sitting in the back, looking morose.

“Hey, we did too good a job on the lights and decorations out here for you to be looking so sad,” Steve grinned. “You’re lucky. You live in a ground floor apartment and you get to use the garden.”

“Yeah, lucky.” Danny took a sip from his beer, sometime clearly bothering him.

“What is it?” Steve asked. “Is Grace ok?”

“Yes,” Danny hastened to reassure Steve. “It’s the soup kitchen. Our lease is up. I was trying to secure a deal with the owner but he’s got someone interested in buying the building. This guy definitely doesn’t want a soup kitchen in that space.” Danny smiled sadly. “He wants to tear it down and build an apartment building.”

“Oh Danny, I’m sorry! Can I help?”

Danny shook his head. “No, thanks for asking though.” Danny paused for a moment. “Actually, there is something you can do. You want to go out with me tomorrow? Like on a real date?”

“Really?” Steve smiled. “Of course, but what about-Stan?”

Danny sighed. “I care for Stan, but I think a lot of our ‘relationship’ such as it is, was started for comfort –mine- and need- his and mine.”

“I think he feels differently,” Steve said.

“Yes, well I have thought of having him move in and making it a more permanent arrangement, but that was more for Grace’s benefit.”

“Maybe you should tell him that,” Steve said, softly.

“You’re right,” Danny reached out and touched Steve’s face. “So, where do you want to go? Would you like to meet at Monte’s at 7?”

Steve put his hand on Danny’s. “I look forward to it. Now, I’d better say goodnight to Grace and go home.”

“She fell asleep a little while ago. I’ll tell her you said goodnight.”

“Okay, then.”

“Okay.”

They both stood there for a moment until they realized that Danny still had his hand on Steve’s face, and Steve was still covering Danny’s hand with his own.

They broke apart simultaneously and laughed.

“Goodnight Danny.”

“Goodnight, Steve.”

Danny watched Steve walk away and smiled for the first time since he heard the news about the soup kitchen.

Thinking about it brought him back to reality.

How was he going to break the news to the people who depended on his place for food and warmth?

It was going to be a sad Christmas for many people this year.

Danny went back inside and tried to be happy for the rest of the evening.

The staff worked hard and they should at least enjoy this night before they heard the bad news tomorrow.


	10. A Wrench in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan makes a discovery and wastes no time trying to throw a wrench into Danny and Steve's relationship.

****

In spite of Danny’s protests Stan started cleaning up before the last guest had left.

“Bunch of uncouth people,” he sighed, wishing Danny wasn’t so friendly with the people from the soup kitchen.

When everyone had left Danny joined in the cleaning up “You know, they’re shutting us down.”

“What- who is getting shut down?” Stan asked, distracted by the paper plate that had fallen on the floor.

“The soup kitchen. Somebody bought the building and they want to tear it down and make condominiums or something out of it.”

‘Condos-in that neighborhood?” Stan shuddered.

“You know Stan, sometimes you’re just a snob. There’s nothing wrong with ‘that neighborhood’-the people are just poorer than they are where we live. And it’s hardly the point. The point,” Danny felt himself losing patience because he could see Stan still didn’t get it, “is that we are being closed down! A lot of people who depend on us aren’t going to have anywhere to go!”

“Well Danny, yours isn’t the only soup kitchen, you know.”

“Yes, Stan I am aware of that fact. I also know that the nearest one is across town and it’ll be hard for people to get to.”

“If they need to, they’ll get there.”

“If they need to? Seriously Stan, sometimes I don’t know who you are! “

“Oh and I suppose Steve was just so sympathetic when you told him about it, right?”

“As a matter of fact he was.”

“Well, you know what? You don’t know “Mr. Perfect” the way you think you do.”

“What’s that supposed to even mean?”

“It means this,” Stan took out the letter and waved it at Danny.

“So-what are you showing me?”

“It’s Grace’s letter to Santa! I found it in the bathroom after Steve left. He had it! Somehow he got a hold of Grace’s letter and knew she was looking for a ‘new Dad’.” He smirked triumphantly at Danny.

Danny grabbed the letter from Stan, shocked. “How do you know Steve had it?”

“He had just left the bathroom! And it wasn’t there before he went in. I had just been in there and would’ve seen it. You see, I told you he was playing games with you!”

Danny just kept reading and rereading the letter, still shocked.

“Stan? I think you’d better leave now.”

“But – Danny you’re not mad at me are you? You see I’m right, don’t you?”

“I’m not mad at you, but I still think you should leave.”

“Ok, if you’re sure you’re alright.”

Danny said nothing but Stan got his coat and left quietly.

He slowly crumbled the letter in his hand.


	11. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny confronts Steve after Stan shows him the letter,believing Steve doesn't really care about him and Grace.

******

Steve stopped by the soup kitchen in the afternoon, hoping to see Danny. He’d tried calling him a few times and had just gotten his voice mail. That was unlike Danny and Steve was worried. He knew Danny was upset that the soup kitchen was closing.

“Hey,” he said to Chin as he walked in. “What are you doing?”

All around him people were slowly starting to put things in boxes.

“We got the word today that we have to get out of here by tomorrow.”

“You’re kidding! Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve! What’s the rush?”

“Lease expires today. They’re giving us a day to clear out.”

“But,” Steve shook his head, “that’s not right.”

“I know,” Chin said as he picked up another box to bring out to the truck.

“Where’s Danny?”

“Haven’t seen him since this morning. He told us the news then said he had a few things that needed taking care of and left. He looked pretty shaken up.”

“Of course he would be. He loves this place!” The thought of Danny being so devastated broke Steve’s heart. “Do you have any idea where he is?”

Chin shook his head. “No, but weren’t you guys supposed to see each other later?”

Steve had to grin at that. “Really? You knew all about that? It only happened last night!”

Chin smiled back at him. “That’s when we found out.”

Steve laughed. “I guess I’ll help out here for a while then go home and get ready. Are you going to be able to even serve people tonight?”

Chin nodded. “Yeah, we already have stuff prepared. But after that we have to clean up whatever’s left and move out.”

“That sucks,” Steve said as he began to put things in boxes.

“Tell me about it,” Chin responded as he walked to the truck.

*** 

Danny watched Grace at her skating lesson and thought about what had happened with Steve.

What would’ve made Steve do something like that to him, and more importantly, Grace?

A guy would have to be a real asshole to do something like that for fun, and Steve had never struck him as being an asshole.

So what was it? A whim? 

Danny hadn’t thought much of it when Stan said Steve had money, but now it made sense. Maybe he wanted to see how ‘the other half lived”.

Maybe he was slumming.

What was he going to tell Grace? She loved Steve.

He had been falling in love with Steve.

Hell, if he were honest with himself he’d have to say he already was in love with Steve.

Danny wished Steve was there so he could punch him in the mouth.

*** 

“Would you calm down, Steve? We’re just buying Grace a dress for Christmas!” Mary Ann said, clearly frustrated with Steve.

They’d been to five stores and nothing had been good enough for Grace.

“That’s just it, Mary. We’re buying a DRESS for GRACE for CHRISTMAS!”

“It sounds so much more meaningful when you say it, Steve.”

“Don’t be sarcastic with me, Mary- this is important!”

“Ok,” Mary Ann sighed. “One more store.”

“Thank you!” Steve grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek.

***

“I knew we’d find something!” Steve said triumphantly as they exited the store carrying a brightly wrapped present with lots of ribbon and bows adorning it.

“Yes, you were Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected,” Mary Ann said and rolled her eyes.

*** 

Danny was waiting for Steve when he got home.

“Danny!” Steve said, shocked to see him. “I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant. I wasn’t expecting you so early. Not to say I’m not happy to see you here. How did you get here?”

“If you mean how I got in your maid let me in. Or should I say one of your ‘staff’ because I see that there are many?”

“I-“

“If you mean how I found out where you live well that was simple. I just looked you up. I never thought to do that before, but last night I found out you were wealthy so I said, ‘There must be something about Steve on the internet.” And imagine my surprise when there was!”

“You- found out I was wealthy? Danny, what’s going on? Why do you seem so angry with me?”

“Why?” Danny got out of the chair slowly. “You don’t know why? Well, how about this? A letter is picked up by someone and he reads it, though it’s clearly not his. He decides it might be “fun” for someone like him to date a regular working guy and pretend that he loves the stupid guy’s daughter.”

“That’s not what happened! The letter landed on the window of a store whose window I was looking into. I saw it was addressed to Santa Claus and I got curious-“

“Yeah, curious to see how the common people live? Curious to see how a man who’s grieving the loss of his partner deals with his life? Curious to see how a little girl copes with seeing her Daddy grieve and how she copes with losing a parent? Is that what you were curious about?”

“I didn’t mean-“

“We were a CURIOSITY to you? Who the hell do you think you are? Intruding on the lives of people for- kicks? Fun? A new experience?”

“No- I thought- I wanted something more!”

“Oh come on, Steve. You were in the “seamier” side of town at the soup kitchen. Did it make you laugh to see all those people and think they were beneath you?”

“I never thought that! When did I ever act like that to anyone? Especially you and Gracie?”

“Don’t,” Danny put his hands up and took a few breaths before he was speaking. He was obviously trying to control himself. “Don’t say my daughter’s name.” He looked at Steve. “And don’t even pretend that you’re wounded, ok? We’re not the ones who came barging into your life, acting like we cared about you, or that we believed in and cared about the same things you did.”

“I wasn’t faking- I did – I do- care about those things. As for you and Grace, I was never lying about how I felt toward either of you.”

“Slumming-that’s what you were doing. Well, I hope you had a good laugh.” Danny got up to leave and Steve reached out and touched his arm, stopping him for a moment.

“Danny-“Steve looked at Danny’s face and knew there was no use in trying to reason with him now. Or maybe ever. He handed the box with Grace’s gift in it to Danny.

“I don’t want your pity gifts! What is this, ‘be nice to the less fortunate so we can feel good about ourselves month’ or something?”

“It’s not for you-it’s for Grace. It’s something I promised I’d help her with, something she wants.”

“Don’t tell me what my daughter wants, or needs,” Danny said, but he reluctantly took the box.

“Well, you know maybe you should ask Grace what she wants or needs!” Steve yelled then immediately regretted it.

“Don’t you dare- who the fuck do you think you are?” Danny was so angry he turned red.

“Yes, you’re so busy ‘protecting her’ you’re not helping her grow up. She needs different things from you now. And she needs to know you’re going to listen to her!”

“I listen to my daughter!”

“Yeah, well then ask her how she feels about wearing a helmet, and about the clothes she’s still wearing even though she’s outgrown them, and – ask her if she wants to play the flute or if she’d rather play the guitar!”

“You – don’t you tell me I don’t give my daughter what she needs! I know her- I’m the one who takes care of her. Who are you? Someone who walked into her life a month ago and now you’re father of the year? You’re not even a father so you can’t possibly understand what it’s like.”

“Well, I don’t know. I might not be a father but I can love a child, and I do love Gracie-whether you believe it or not,” Steve said.

“You’re a fucking liar,” Danny said, and he turned away. He was at the door when he turned back. “You know, when I lost Joe I told myself that I’d never find anyone like him. I put up a wall to keep people out; certain it would be a waste of time and would only result in pain.” He paused and looked into Steve’s eyes. “I met you and I thought I was being proven wrong on both counts. Thanks for proving to me how right I was. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“So what, you’ll marry or move in with Stan just so you don’t get hurt? You’ll settle?”

“Stan’s a good man.”

“He’s not what you need- or what Grace needs, and I don’t even care if you scream at me for saying that. It’s true and you know it.”

Danny held Steve’s gaze for a while and then said, “Goodbye Steve.”

When the door closed Steve said, “Goodbye Danny.”

****


	12. Everybody's Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problems Steve and Danny are having affect everyone, including Grace.

***

“Grace, come down here. I have a present for you”

Grace came bounding out of her room and threw herself into Danny’s arms. “Thank you Daddy!”

“No sweetie, this is from Uncle- it’s from Steve.”

“Uncle Steve?” Grace’s face lighted up and Danny’s heart sank. He didn’t know what he was going to tell her.

“Why isn’t he here? He said he wanted to see my face when I saw it!”

“Honey, Christmas is in two days,” Danny reminded her.

“I know, Daddy! But he said it was something I’d want to open before then. It was a special present! I’m going to call him and see if he can come over!”

“No! - No, Grace you can’t do that.”

“Why not? He’s not sick or something is he?”

_"Damn, I didn’t even think she might jump to that conclusion," Danny thought." Poor kid. I forget sometimes how scared she was when Joe got sick" _.__

__“No, Gracie. Steve’s not sick. He’s just-not who we thought he was. He’s not going to be coming around anymore. Understand?”_ _

__“NO! No, I don’t believe it! Uncle Steve promised to show me more ice skating moves, and his sister was going to help me with my clothes for school and you and me and Uncle Steve were going to go to Central Park, and now you ruined everything!_ _

__“Grace!” Danny called to her but she had already gone back to her room and slammed the door._ _

__Danny had no idea what to do next._ _

__She’d calm down and when he told her what Steve had done Grace would understand and agree with Danny._ _

__He hoped so, anyway._ _

__****_ _

__Grace was still furious the next morning. She'd been so excited about spending the beginning of Christmas vacation at her friend's house. Now she barely spoke to Danny on the drive over there and jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived._ _

__Danny rubbed his temples, feeling a major headache coming on._ _

__***_ _

__They closed the doors to the shelter that morning._ _

__Everything seemed to be ending at the same time._ _

__Merry Fucking Christmas, Danny thought._ _

__****_ _

__“What did I tell you?” Mary Ann practically yelled at him as they drank their coffee._ _

__“Ow- lower your voice,” Steve winced._ _

__“Do you have a hangover?” Mary Ann looked Steve over appraisingly._ _

__“No-well, maybe just a little one. Last night was pretty hard to take.”_ _

__“ Steve you knew he’d act like this if he found out, didn’t you?’”_ _

__“I know! I know! So what do I do now? Give up? Forget about it?” Steve banged his head on the table. “I’m such an idiot.”_ _

__“You really are, Steve!”_ _

__Steve groaned. “Do you have any actual helpful suggestions, Mary Ann?”_ _

__“Yes-go to him and MAKE him listen to you! Tell him it was fate that brought you two together!”_ _

__“Really, Mary? That’s all you’ve got?”_ _

__Mary sighed. “Ok, let me think. - Oh wait, I know! Show him you’re serious about the things he believes in! That’s what he accused you of, right? Not really caring? Well show him you care!”_ _

__“How?”_ _

__“Well, damn Steve do I have to think of everything?” Mary Ann pouted but then smiled and banged her hand on the dining table. “Outbid the buyer of the building! Take it over and reopen the soup kitchen!”_ _

__“Mary Ann I think the building’s already sold. But-I could buy it from the new owner!” Steve started to get excited about the idea. “I’ll offer him a ridiculous amount of money and tell him that the only stipulation is that the soup kitchen can reopen immediately. Then we can make some much needed repairs and-" his voice trailed off as he noticed Mary Ann smiling at him._ _

__“What are you smiling about?” he asked._ _

__“You- you said “we” could make repairs. You do care about this place, and the people. And you think of you and Danny as “we”. You’re in love with him.”_ _

__“Of course I care. And yes, I’m in love with Danny. I’m not sure that he’ll ever believe it now, though.”_ _

__“He will. If you follow through on your plan and tell him about it the way you just told me. He’ll believe it.” Mary Ann hugged him. “You guys- you’re like these two goofballs. Both of you want the same thing, so go get it!”_ _

__Steve hugged her tightly. “Thanks Mary Ann. Now, help me get the info about the new owner of the building and let’s start dealing with him.”_ _

__Mary Ann rubbed her hands together. “I can’t wait! I love a good deal.”_ _

__Steve smiled for the first time since he’d last seen Danny._ _


	13. Christmas Eve (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head as Grace reacts to Danny's decision regarding Steve. Danny thinks she's coming to terms but is it the calm before the storm?

******

When Danny came home from work the sitter told him Grace was up in her room. Grace had called her and asked if she could go home early since she wasn’t feeling well.

Danny sighed. “Thanks Sue. Did she say what was wrong?”

“She said her head was bothering her. She just seems very sad, to me. I guess the holidays must be hard for her. She still misses Joe, too.”

“Yeah. I know. Joe used to make a big deal out of the holidays, too. We always had fun decorating-“ Danny looked around and thought about the night that Steve had decorated with him and Grace. It had felt like a real holiday for the first time since before Joe died. He thought about the look on Steve’s face that night and the joy he seemed to be feeling dancing with Grace and play fighting with the two of them. How could that have all been a lie?

“I was so happy to see the decorations around the house again this year. Grace was so happy about that. She said Steve decorated with the two of you.”

Danny just nodded. He really didn’t want to talk about Steve.

“I’m going to see how Grace’s doing,” he said and went to look in on his daughter.

*** 

He knocked on the door. “Grace?”

“Go away!”

“Gracie, come on. We have to talk about this!”

He heard her footsteps as she came to the door.

He opened the door to find her wearing a beautiful, sparkly dress.

“This was Uncle Steve’s present to me!” she said, her eyes filled with tears. “He said I should have a dress that made me look like a Princess”

“It does, honey. You look beautiful!”

“But Uncle Steve isn’t even going to see it! It’s not fair!”

“Grace, Uncle Steve isn’t-“Danny didn’t know what to say. Uncle Steve doesn’t really care about you? He was just faking? She wouldn’t believe it and it would just hurt her.

“Isn’t what? Perfect? You’re not either, Daddy! You didn’t even think about me! I wished for a new Dad and you ruined it!”

“I don’t think people have to be perfect. Honey, is that what you think? That I want you to be perfect.”

“I thought-“Grace was crying in earnest now, “that if I’d been perfect Daddy Joe wouldn’t have died.”

“Oh honey, no!” Danny grabbed her and hugged her tightly. “You had nothing to do with Daddy Joe dying! Don’t –please don’t think that!”

_"Goddamnit- had she been thinking that all this time? Why hadn’t she said anything?"_

_“You should listen to your daughter,” _Steve had said.__

__Had he really been that hard to talk to? Or was she afraid of hurting him?_ _

__“Listen, sweetheart. Please. Don’t ever think you can’t talk to me. You can say anything. Don’t worry.”_ _

__“But you were so sad when Daddy Joe died-“_ _

__“I know, sweetheart. I thank you for worrying about me, but you don’t have to. That’s not your job, okay? It’s my job to worry about you.”_ _

__“Uncle Steve was worried about you,” Grace said, still sobbing._ _

__“Yeah, honey. Let’s talk about Uncle Steve later. Do you want to go out and have dinner? You can wear that pretty dress.”_ _

__“No. I don’t want to wear this without Uncle Steve. I’ll change.”_ _

__“Alright,baby. Are you okay now?”_ _

__Grace shook her head and hugged Danny._ _

__****_ _

__“Is she any better?” Sue asked._ _

__“A little. We’re going out to dinner then I’ll take her to see the tree in Washington Square Park. She loves that tree. I’ll take some pictures. She'd like that.” Danny looked into his bag and swore to himself. “Sue-could you do me a favor and take Grace to Gaetana’s restaurant in an hour? I’m going back to my studio. I left the camera I was going to use tonight there.”_ _

__“Sure, Danny.”_ _

__“Grace, honey? I have to go to the studio and get the camera. Sue will take you to the restaurant.”_ _

__“Okay, Daddy.” Grace answered._ _

__Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe tonight would work out after all._ _


	14. Christmas Eve(Part 2) Destiny Lends a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny helps our "goofball" boyfriends and helps Grace get her wish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos-I am so happy you've enjoyed the story!   
> Happy Chanakkuh, Merry Christmas,Happy Kwanza-and a very Happy New Year!

***   
Danny was on his way back home when he decided to pass the soup kitchen.

It was so depressing to see the Christmas lights dark, and the tree they’d decorated unlit.

He supposed they’d have to take those things out tomorrow, although he really felt like just leaving everything there. What would he do with it?

“I’m sorry Joe,” he said.

***  
Danny was still sitting in front of the soup kitchen when all of a sudden the lights went back on!

He jumped out of the car and ran around to the side of the building.

There was Chin and the other staff members, and they were bringing things back to the kitchen!

“Chin? What’s going on? What happened?”

“Someone bought the building from the guy who wanted to tear it down and make it condos,” Chin explained.

“Who?”

“Someone who cares about this place and you. Someone I thought you cared about too!” Chin shook his head as though disgusted with Danny.

”Steve? Steve did this?”

“Is there someone else who fits that description?”

“I don’t know what to say. I thought he was just playing around. I thought he saw this place and me-us- as jokes.”

“You’re an idiot,” Chin said bluntly.

“You don’t know what he did-“

“I know. I heard all about it. Did you stop and think that Steve finding that letter might have been fate?”

“What?”

“Just listen,” Chin said patiently, as though he were speaking to a child. “You met Joe because you happened to be on the lunch line the same time as him and you got his order by ‘mistake.’ So, if you hadn’t been on that line and had your orders switched you’d never have talked to Joe.”

“That was lucky,” Danny admitted.

“Some people have a different name for it,” Chin looked at Danny in exasperation. “Destiny. Fate.”

Danny thought about it. “Do you know where Steve is now?”

Chin shook his head. “I bet he stops by later, though.”

“I’m taking Grace out to dinner. I’m going to try calling him, and-“ Danny’s phone rang before he finished the sentence. He looked at it and saw it was Sue calling. “Hey Sue, what’s going on? Oh no, what happened? I’ll be right there!” He hung up the phone in a panic.

“Grace is missing!” Danny tried very hard to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Oh God, let’s get everyone looking for her! Any idea where she might be?”

“I don’t know- maybe the park? We were going there later!”

“Alright, you go there. We’ll search around the neighborhood and make some calls to her friends’ houses.”

“Great! Thanks Chin. Call my house. Sue will have the numbers,” he called as he ran out the door.

*** 

Grace sat and looked at the tree in Washington Square Park and cried.

This was supposed to have been such a happy night and it was all ruined.

She really thought Santa had read her letter and granted her wish. Steve showed up and her Daddy was happy again, and she was happy, too.

Everyone seemed to forget how much she’d missed Joe. She loved him, too.

“I guess I’m not getting a new Dad for Christmas,” she said aloud, and started to cry.

***   
Steve stopped by the tree in Washington Square Park on his way home.

He thought of how excited Grace was at the thought of going to dinner and then coming here to see the tree.

Grace loved this tree.

He heard a noise coming from the other side of the tree. It sounded like someone was crying.

“Gracie!” he ran to her. “What’s happened, honey?”

“Uncle Steve!” she said and wrapped her arms around him. “I miss you! I wanted you to be with us, but my Daddy said we can’t be friends anymore. I wanted-“she looked at Steve with eyes filled with tears, “I wanted you to be my new Daddy. I asked Santa and I thought he said yes.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” Steve hugged her and he felt his heart breaking. He’d not only fucked up things with him and Danny, he’d hurt Grace in the process!

It was the last thing he’d wanted to do.

“It’s not your fault, Uncle Steve. I love you!”

“I love you too, Gracie,” Steve answered.

“Gracie-where are you? “ Steve heard Danny’s voice and hoped they weren’t going to have an argument in front of Grace.

“Oh, thank God you’re alright! Come here, Monkey!” he said and she ran into his arms.

“Grace, honey you scared me so much!” Danny grabbed her as tightly as he could. “I was so afraid I’d lost you. You can’t do that, Grace. No matter how mad at Danno you get you can’t go out alone honey. You’re still too little!” Danny was crying from a combination of adrenaline and relief.

“Okay, Daddy. I promise I won’t do it ever again!”

Danny kept hugging her and Steve said, “Well, I guess I’ll be going. Merry Christmas!”

“Steve, don’t go!” Danny called after him as Steve started to walk away.

“I- was wrong about you. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn’t have. I should’ve just looked at what you did and I would’ve known.”

Steve wasn’t sure what he was hearing. “Would’ve known what?”

“That you weren’t playing. That you really did care. And Chin told me what you did with the building. You wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t care.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t playing. I did care- I do care. About the soup kitchen, about Grace-and about you. In fact, Danny I’m just going to say it. I love you and Grace and I was hoping that I could help fulfill Grace’s wish. I’ve been hoping that from the first time I saw you.”

Danny took a deep breath and said, “I –might’ve been hoping the same thing.”

“Really?” Steve seemed surprised.

“Yes, really. That’s one of the reasons I was so angry when I heard about the letter. I thought I’d fallen for someone who would never return the feeling.”

“Does this mean Steve will be my new Daddy?” Grace clapped her hands.

“I think it does, Gracie. But, let’s go to dinner first, okay?” he smiled at Steve as he said that.

“Uncle Steve! We were going to dinner and then come here and I wore the dress you bought me!” She opened her coat and showed it to him.

“You look beautiful!” Steve said. “Like a real Princess!”

Grace giggled and took both of their hands. “You know, us being here is magic!”

Steve looked at Danny. “It is lucky that I was the one to find Grace’s letter. Lucky that I came here now.”

Danny smiled. “Some people have a name for that”

“What?” Steve asked.

“Destiny” Danny replied with a smile.

Steve smiled back. “Destiny,” he repeated.

And that was how Grace Williams’ Christmas letter to Santa came true.

 

The End


End file.
